An article of footwear may be used on many alternative types of ground surfaces. An article of footwear having at least one ground surface traction element may be used to provide better traction on certain types of ground surface. In each case, use of an article of footwear in some types of ground surfaces, e.g., mud or slush, may result in accumulation of compacted ground surface material on the lower surface of the article of footwear. Accumulation of ground surface material on the lower surface of an article of footwear may reduce traction of the article of footwear and/or adversely affect performance characteristics of the article of footwear and the user.